ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
Warrior's Canton
An enormous coliseum, the Warrior's Canton is located in the heart of Tiv, in the West Hub. Fights happen on a near-daily basis here, though the turnout varies. The weekend and Mittek see the most crowds, with fights starting early in the morning and ending in the early afternoon. The Canton also has an athletic complex attached to its side, where gladiators live and train. It contains swimming pools, baths, tracks, weight rooms, practice dummies, small sparring rooms, and sporting rooms and equipment. The coliseum is perfectly circular, with eight large pillars surrounding it that support a huge fabric canopy for shade. It can seat over 70,000 people, making it about 700 feet in diameter. The central arena is about 200 feet across. On one end sits the royal box, where the Queens of Tiv have watched the spectacles that take place in the arena. The Canton is home to Kord's Hand, a group of devotees to the God of Strength and War. They stage most of the humanoid-vs.-humanoid fights in the Canton, and enforce the rules of the arena. Fights The Warrior's Canton has dormitories located in tunnels beneath its seating areas, where gladiators live and where combat beasts are kept. There are about 200 permanent gladiators there, either working off debt to the city or (in rare cases) getting paid to fight. The beasts themselves are captured and brought from varying places across the planes, or bought in the marketplace. Rarely do they have to be starved or treated poorly to get them to fight, since their handlers have dominion spells. Many fights are barbaric and brutal; the style of combat ranges from sparring with fake weapons to deathmatches, but despite the outcry against the violence, many denizens of the city find the spectacle exciting, and the Queen allows the matches to continue. The only times deathmatches occur is through Trial by Combat, at the order of the Queen, or by the request of the gladiator themselves. Notable Fighters * Dakra, the goliath barbarian * Vess'ara, the half-elf paladin of Kord * Ssethiriss, the yuan-ti abomination * Mai, the half-orc were-bear * Jensen Aliro, the elven rogue Beasts & Monsters * Kurifax, the Horned Devil * Malestor, the Chimera * Kavor, the Barlgura * A young Remorhaz * A doppelganger * A pack of direwolves * A giant cobra Arena The arena itself is a work of dwarven ingenuity, and is reinforced with strong spells to prevent any creatures therein from escaping. The arena is linked to a demiplane, where dangerous beasts and monsters are banished to when they are not fighting. The ground of the arena can configure itself in many ways, as it is made of many different tiles that can raise or lower at the command of the arena's operators, and hallucinatory terrain: Abilities the Arena has are either passive, or take place on Initiative 20. Arena attacks randomly, 1-2 people. * Slime: (next to a tree or bush) DC 14 Con save or poisoned 1 round * Lightning: (everyone) initial bolt is an attack roll, +5 to hit, 1d4+3 lightning damage. Second round, bolts hit same spot plus 10-foot radius for a DC 18 Dex save or 12 (4d6+5) lightning damage (save halves). * Shadows: (in dim light or darkness) Wisdom save or take 5 (1d4+3) psychic damage. * Color Spray: (out of sight of one of the colored orbs) DC 15 Wis save or Charmed, must move full speed towards the orb this round. * Ground: (on sand) DC 13 Dex save or fall and be restrained by sand (DC 15 escape grapple check) * Whirlwind: (token, moves 20ft towards nearest creature or counterclockwise) DC 15 Str save or 4 (1d4+2) bl. dmg., pushed 10 feet in random direction and prone. * Snowfall: (under a tree) DC 12 Dex save or be grappled by snow & take 3 (1d4+1) cold damage (DC 12 escape check) * River: (on ice) 50% chance to fall in for automatic 4 (1d4+2) points of cold damage * Lava: No save. You die. * Tear Gas / Sulfur: DC 15 Con save or blinded for the round. * Lava geyser: DC 15 Dex save or 5 (1d4+3) fire damage * Tarpit: When entering area, DC 15 Str save or restrained (escape DC 14 Str only). * Grasping Trees: (next to a tree) DC 13 Str or Dex save or grappled & 4 (1d4+2) slashing damage Category:Arenas